Episode 3235 (5th June 1991)
Plot As it's her day off, Vera drags Jack shopping for decor. Liz accuses the Barneses of treating Steve's crush on Steph as a joke and giving him Steph's scarf to egg him on. Des tells her that Steph's scarf went missing. Steve starts job-hunting. Audrey doesn't carry out her threat to sack Ivy. Gail doesn't support Audrey as Ivy is family. Mike convinces Jackie to cancel a meeting to view a house with him. The Duckworths spend a fortune on wallpaper. Audrey decides not to sack Ivy as she'll look like the bad guy but leaves Alf wondering what she's up to. Phyllis gossips about Steve's infatuation with Steph, unaware that Steve is in earshot. Mike and Jackie love the house and put in an offer. Steve thanks Liz for making him look like a prat. Alf assures Ivy that he and Audrey aren't rowing over her. Liz tries to comfort Steve. He's deeply hurt that Steph doesn't like him but makes out that he's angry at being tossed aside after helping out with the boat. Jack and Vera start stripping the walls at No.9. Des winds Steph up by asking her to dress warmly in future so that other men don't get ideas. Alf is furious to discover that Audrey has been shopping at Bettabuy and going around in taxis. Kevin checks out Des's boat motor and tells him it's rubbish. Steve pushes Steph's scarf through the door. Steph catches up with him and tries to clear the air. He tells her that he picked up her scarf by accident and insists he doesn't fancy her. Alf tells Audrey that if she won't work he won't give her any more money. Cast Regular cast *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Jackie Ingram - Shirin Taylor *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Stephanie Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin (Credited as "Peter Barlow") Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Garden *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and back bedroom *Corner Shop *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room *Ingram's Textiles - Factory floor *Unknown residential property - Exterior Notes *A mistake in the end credits in this episode sees Peter Baldwin credited as Peter Barlow. *The supervisor at Ingram's Textiles is uncredited, despite having lines of dialogue. *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 28th February 2003 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted two scenes of total length 1'13" which were back-to-back in the original episode. In the first, of length 41", set in 11 Coronation Street, Steve McDonald tells Liz he's applying for a job, and in the second, of length 32", a tetchy Alf Roberts grabs the receiver from Ivy Brennan when a supplier rings the Corner Shop. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve makes a hurtful discovery while shopping. Mike and Jackie take a further step towards future happiness. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,690,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Steph Barnes: "Des, every time you open your mouth, your mental age drops." Category:1991 episodes